Crossing Chris and Courting Leo
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: What if in ChrisCrossed Bianca and Chris didn't go straight to the future to meet Wyatt? What if they stopped in the changed future first? By accident, of course. Because nothing in poor Chris' life every goes as planned, even being kidnapped.
1. Par for the Course

Disclaimer – I don't own anywhere but in my dreams. Let me know what you think. This is one of my first stories and I need input on either a way to go or formatting. Thanks!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Piper Halliwell thought she had finally achieved a goal she had been striving for over her thirty year job as one of the Charmed Ones. She and her husband Leo had just sat down with their nine year old son Victor, commonly referred to as Tor, to eat a lunch she had slaved away at the stove for hours to make.

Not that she was complaining. She loves cooking and spending time with her family, especially her fourth and youngest who was twelve years younger than the next youngest, who was twenty-one and away at college. Or at least supposed to be.

Piper and Leo were still waiting for that to happen. Something about their daughter finding her room had been turned into an exercise room. Anyway, they had just sat down when the eldest, Wyatt orbed in and said,

"Hey. There's a bit of a problem with a Darklighter. Nobody was hurt or anything but Chris and Trish are, well, nowhere to be found. Trish went to blow up the Darklighter but instead of a simple poof and Chris letting us eat lunch and be done with the pre-lunch demon vanquishing, there was a big explosion and when it cleared Chris Trish and the Darklighter were gone. But no worries, I've got everything under control because if they were dead I would be able to sense it the whole being their big brother thing and I can't sense anything. I just have to figure out where they are."

With that the Twice-Blessed witch nodded and orbed out, most likely to the attic. Piper turned, spluttering to face her husband and youngest son.

"What was that?" Piper directed the question at Tor.

"Why are you asking me? He's your son. When I was born he was sixteen." The boy shrugged.

"But you're his brother." She argued back.

"By the time I could actually talk he was already in college." Tor reminded his mother. She sighed, defeated as her husband smirked.

"Wyatt." She called after him, heading up to the attic, lunch and a normal life distant memories in her mind, having been replaced by worried thoughts of her middle son and only daughter.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Thanks to History Buff 1990 for your advice. Hope this is better. This is one of my first stories up.


	2. History Repeating Itself

When they reached the attic they saw that Wyatt and his cousins Hilary and Holly, Paige's daughters, were respectively going through the Book, scrying, or making a potion.

"Hey." The twins greeted their aunt, uncle, and cousin. Piper just nodded as she stalked over to her eldest.

"'No worries, I've got everything under control because if they were dead I would be able to sense it the whole being their big brother thing and I can't sense anything. I just have to figure out where they are.'" She quoted back to him before yelling,

"Are you kidding me? It certainly doesn't seem as though you have everything under control!"

"Look, I think they're on a different plane. I just have to figure out which one." He explained, not bothering to look up.

"Why don't you just tell us what happened. Maybe we can help figure it out." Leo propositioned, stepping between his wife and son.

"Okay." Wyatt agreed.

"Here's what happened."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"So, we're looking for a Darklighter, correct?" Wyatt asked as he, Chris and Trish orbed into an alley near the San Francisco Memorial hospital, Trish holding tightly to her eldest brother's hand. Chris nodded as he closed his eyes to sense.

"Chris, behind you!" Trish suddenly shouts, letting go of Wyatt in order to fight. Looking around, the Twice-Blessed witch orbs on top of one of the buildings and starts to fight one of the Darklighters up there just waiting to get a good shot.

They manage to finish off all but one of the Darklighters. The last one left standing grins and heads towards Chris and Trish. The younger of the two brings up her hands to blow him up.

However, instead of the small poof that usually accompanies Darklighter or lower-level vanquishes, there is a large explosion. When the blast is gone so is the Darklighter and the two witches.

"Chris! Trish!" Wyatt calls out before orbing down to the ground to look for them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"And then I orbed back here and told you." Wyatt finished about five minutes later. Shaking his head, he added,

"I don't know where they might be though. I don't have a single idea." Husband and wife share a look before saying at the same time

"Ghostly Plane. They're in the Ghostly Plane."

"How do you know that?" Their son wanted to know.

"Just a wild guess. We were stuck there before and that sounds very similar to how we got stuck there." Leo explained. Piper nodded, commenting,

"Let's just hope that we can get to them sooner than Phoebe and Paige got to us."

"Well, then let's get cracking." Her husband said, fierce determination written all over him as he headed over to the Book of Shadows.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Piper slammed the cover of the Book shut in frustration, only to open it again and start on the first page again. It had been an hour since Wyatt had orbed in telling of his younger siblings' disappearance and when she had taken over for Leo she had sat down at the table with the Book in front of her.

"Maybe we should try that spell that your sisters used when we were stuck there." Leo suggested from where he was working on a potion.

"Well I would except it doesn't seem to be in here." Piper snarled at her husband before sighing and admitting,

"I'm scared, Leo. I knew it was a bad idea to let Chris at the Book. I mean, we know what he was like all those years ago. What if he wasn't like that because he had to be, but just because that was him?" She rested her head on a page in the Book. Suddenly Leo said,

"Piper." making her look at him. What she saw was his gaze trained on the far wall they left bare for portals. Glancing over she saw it glow bright blue. Out of it stepped Chris and Bianca, but it wasn't the clean, nice-looking Chris they were used to seeing.

Instead she was in leather and he looked like he hadn't taken a shower in days. They froze when they realized that they were not where they were expecting to be. Glancing back at the wall through which they had come, they realized that it had already closed.

"Great. Just great." Chris said, sighing, before turning back around, ready to see what destiny had in store for him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

AN – I will take ideas if you have any. No promises, but I will consider them. Thanks!


	3. Life's Perfect, Except Something's Wrong

Wyatt was the first to speak. "Hey. What are you wearing?" He asked Bianca. Chris suddenly looked worried.

"What year is it, Piper?" He asked.

"Two thousand twenty-seven. Not exactly the reality you were aiming for, was it?" Came the dry reply.

"Wait a minute. Hold on. You're just going to let him talk to you like that?" Tor interrupted. Piper blinked.

"Like what?"

"Well, like, bossy. Not to mention the fact that he called you Piper. What's up with that?" Piper and Leo exchanged looks.

"Hey, why don't we go contact your aunts and see if they can help us with that spell we need." Leo suggested, swinging his youngest up and over his shoulder. Laughing, Tor protested,

"Hey, not fair! Put me down, Dad!" His father just looked at his wife and said,

"I'm going to go see if Paige or Phoebe could give me the spell." When she nodded, he headed downstairs, Tor still flung over his shoulder, protesting all the way down.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her ex-Whitelighter and his fiancée. Ex-fiancée. Whatever. It didn't really matter. What mattered is that they were standing in her attic.

"Mom, what the heck? What's going on? Chris, why do you look so tired? Bianca wasn't with us when we were fighting the Darklighter. None of this is making any sense. And for the record, I didn't know Chris even knew your name was Piper." Wyatt told his mother, who sighed and said,

"Look Wyatt, it's complicated. This isn't Chris. Well, yeah, I mean it's Chris, but not the Chris you know. He's from an alternate universe. A different reality. Have I mentioned that this is all very complicated?" Piper said.

It seemed to her eldest as though in the space of about five minutes she had aged about ten years, something he was startled to realize. He was used to his mother seeming young and lively, especially since his youngest brother had started sleeping through the night, eight and a half years before.

"When are you from?" She asked, her attention directed at looking at Chris and glaring at his fiancée.

"Well, I am from Chris's future, and Chris is from two thousand four." Bianca replied, glaring right back.

"Great. So that means that you just tried to kill me and my past self just discovered that Chris was half-witch half-Whitelighter." She concluded. Chris nodded.

"Perfect. Just perfect." She sighed.


	4. Conspiring Fates

"This is unbelievable, you know that? I try to do something good and the whole universe is conspiring against me! It's like it wants me to fail!" Chris started pacing as he ranted.

"Honey, that's because your way just isn't the way it should be done. We just need to find the right way." Bianca told Chris softly.

Piper snorted. Glaring up at her, the Phoenix whined to Chris,

"Can I kill her now? It's not like it would affect you." Chris gave a similar snort as his mother and said in disbelief,

"You have got to be kidding me. You've known me for ten years and you seriously just asked me that. Did she seriously just ask me that?"

Wyatt groaned.

"Oh, my God. Have I had enough of this. Bianca, stop being a slutty-looking bitch and let Chris do his own thing. He never has and never will let us down. The day Chris fails at something or his plan goes seriously wrong will be the day the world falls down around our ears. Chris, stop freaking out about whatever it is you're freaking out about. I highly doubt the whole entire universe is conspiring against you. And even if they are, suck it up! You are Chris Halliwell, savior of all, especially those with long legs and boobs. You are also Christopher Perry Halliwell, half-Charmed, half-Elder, king of Camelot. Stop complaining like you're two years old again!" Obviously the eldest male Halliwell had had enough of the arguing.

"What the hell gives you the right to boss me around?" Chris growled, glaring at this strange, yet slightly comforting version of his big brother.

"Because I'm you're older brother and I care about you and you may not be my version of Chris but you are still a version of Chris which makes you my little brother and what did dad mean about the spell you used last time?" Wyatt turned to face his mother, who was still glaring at Bianca.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, it's complicated. Don't worry about it." Piper said, slightly thrown off by the abrupt topic switch.

"Don't worry about? Are you kidding me? My baby sister and my favorite brother are trapped and this spell could get them back from wherever the hell they are and you are telling me not to worry? Seriously? Seriously?"

Piper stared at him for a minute before saying dryly, "Seriously."

Chris noted with apprehension and amusement that Wyatt looked ready to throw something through the window or break something.

"Okay, well, how about this. Bianca and I- " He was interrupted by a growl. Glaring at his fiancée he continued, "Bianca and I will go get them and then you will send us home. Deal?"

"No. We'll send you home but you won't go get Chris and Trish." Leo spoke up from the door. Piper turned to look at her husband.

"Why not? If they're in the Ghostly Plane like we think, that will better equip Chris."

"True, but we also promised – we swore – that Chris would never know about that time and if they go there is no way he won't find out."

"Don't you think he's a little old to be protected by his mommy and his daddy? Don't you think he deserves the truth?"

"About the tooth fairy and the stork? Yes, I do. When it comes to the world he was almost forced to endure, hell no. He'll never be too old to be protected. He's old enough and mature enough to know some about what happened, but not all of it. Especially not about- about the day he was born." Leo choked up. Then he glared at his wife.

"Phoebe or Paige will stop by in about twenty minutes to go through the book to look for the spell. I think it might be wise if this Chris and Bianca are back where they belong before your sister gets here."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I truly am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up to you. Please let me know what you think, and whether I should continue. Just so you know, this story will soon be betaed.

CGG


End file.
